The subject invention is directed toward the valve art and, more particularly, to an improved poppet check valve.
The invention is especially suited for small size, high pressure check valves and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention could be incorporated in check valves of a wide range of sizes, operable under a variety of pressure conditions.
There has been a continuing interest in reducing the size and overall length of poppet-type check valves. Most prior designs employ an elongated poppet moving against relatively long guide surfaces in order to maintain concentricity. Alternatively, separate guide rods and the like are incorporated in the valve chamber. These approaches run counter to the object of size reduction or result in increased pressure drop through the valves.
Another problem with the typical prior poppet-type check valve designs has been in the area of the seals. Seal blow-out, excessive wear and seal material extrusion often result under high pressure conditions or conditions of high back pressure. The various proposals and designs used to overcome these problems generally significantly increase the size of the seals, the valve elements or the seats. In addition, the designs are often complex and difficult to manufacture.